The present invention concerns integrated circuits. The invention will be described in detail with respect to the manufacture of insulated gate field effect transistor circuits having a polycrystalline silicon gate insulated a thin layer of silicon oxide, but it can also be applied to other circuits, for example, bipolar transistor circuits.